


The Christmas Problem Part 1

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [5]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: The 4 are in the food court at the mall talking about stuff.





	The Christmas Problem Part 1

Bella, Sophie, Sawyer, and Newt were at the mall and it was the week before Christmas and it was crazy. Bella said, "Oh god look at that the store is filled with people." Sophie said, "I see how crazy it is but did you know that even though it is a week before Christmas we're doing our shopping late it's like fucking crazy. I know that there are fights but worse on black Friday there are deaths?" Newt said, "Ok then I heard a death that happened on Christmas, in 2013 a man is reported to have leapt to his death in a mall after a furious row with his girlfriend who insisted on continuing a five-hour shopping trip. Tao Hsiao, who was 38, is said to have demanded to go home after the spree in the Xuzhou Golden Eagle mall, in Jiangsu province in the east of China, but became enraged when his partner objected. His 23-year-old girlfriend wanted to visit one more shop to check out a shoe sale when the row erupted on Saturday, Chinese site Hexun reported. One eyewitness said: “He told her she already had enough shoes, more shoes that she could wear in a lifetime, and it was pointless buying any more. “She started shouting at him accusing him of being a skinflint and of spoiling Christmas, it was a really heated argument.”The shouting match ended when the man was filmed on CCTV throwing his bags on the floor and vaulting over the balcony, smashing into Christmas decorations on his way down before hitting the floor seven stories below. Emergency services were quick to the scene but were too late to rescue the man, who was killed instantly. Central European News cites a shopping spokesman as saying: “His body was removed fairly quickly. He actually landed on one of the stalls below and then fell to the floor so although the store was damaged it meant he didn't hit anybody. “This is a tragic incident, but this time of year can be very stressful for many people.” I read it online."

Sophie said, "Bella did you think that girl was crazy or that guy." Bella smiled, "Oh I love you." Sophie said, "No te quiero." Bella said, "You know I heard that the burgers at Nop's are good." Sophie smirked, "I just like her lips, she's dominant over me ladida." Security shows up, "U four come with us." Sawyer said, "I don't think we did anything." Newt came back and said, "What?"  
TO BE CONTINUED..............................................................


End file.
